Troublesome Women
by A Someday Dreamer
Summary: Women. They were all always so troublesome....But as he looked into her eyes he thought to himself as a smile spread across his face, 'She is worth it.' ShikaIno. Very light LeeSaku. KibaHina. and NaruSasu. Enjoy!


**AN// A short ShikaIno drabble that has been sitting in my notebook with my other oneshot ideas for the past only god knows when lol hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shikamaru, Ino or any other Naruto character that honour belongs to Kishimoto.**

**OOoOoOoOo**

Women…they were always so troublesome or at least to him they were. Shikamaru wasn't really one to gawk at girls like many of his girl crazed friends. And then again he thought everything was troublesome.

What was so great about girls anyway? Sure they were nice to look at, but they were necessary for the human race to reproduce, but why would any self respecting guy would want to sit there and listen to them complain about their simple minded problems and pretty much do whatever they asked of them? Seriously, it was demeaning.

Plus, most every girl he knew was shallow.

Sakura that girl that Lee liked who was on Naruto's team, she claimed that she loved Sasuke but Shikamaru knew better when she said that. She was a foolish troublesome girl with a crush who is blowing her own feelings out of proportion.

Then there was Hinata. Though Shikamaru didn't mind her in the least since she was silent and the only girl in the entire village who could care less how cool Sasuke was. She was upset that Naruto was oblivious to her feelings for him, when she herself was completely oblivious to the feelings that her own team mate Kiba had for her. Love triangles, he thought, were never good things to get caught up in.

And there was that sand konouichi Temari, the new Kazekage's elder sister. She had to be one of the most obnoxious women that he had ever met. She was rude and stuck up and though she was a rather challenging opponent, Shikamaru disliked how over confident she had been and mused over the fact that she would have been a better challenge if she had only kept herself from underestimating her opponent. She was crude and obnoxious and despite that Shikamaru still considered her a friend.

And last but certainly not least, there was Ino. The one girl that Shikamaru had known since childhood and the only girl he found it necessary to talk to everyday. The only girl whose rambling unnecessary whining he would willingly listen to and the only girl he was able to hang out with without wanting to make himself deaf blind and stupid. She whined, complained and screamed at him on a regular basis for being lazy and careless but still he was the one she came too with all of her Sasuke problems, her difficulties with her family and the struggle she had to endure, her want to be with Sasuke and her need to stay Sakura's friend.

Now Shikamaru had no idea how to deal with these types of problems, they were simply to troublesome so he wouldn't say a word, he would simply give Ino a small and reassuring smile and a hug and she would instantly understand and feel better. And she would say "Thank you for always being there for me Shika-kun, you're a good friend." and though he was sure those words were meant to be a compliment, he would still feel hurt.

And he hated that he would spend hours, days even weeks at a time lying in a field and obsessing over her words. "You're a good friend." He didn't even know why he would feel so horrible after she said that. Was it because maybe he wanted to be more than friends with her? One of his closest and dearest friends?

Nah that was impossible. Ino was a friend, and nothing more.

Women were to troublesome to deal with anyway, so he left the thought alone. Because he knew that if he truly did feel something stronger than platonic love for his team mate, he probably wouldn't be able to handle it.

But his resolution flew from his mind the day that Ino had appeared at his side in the field he had taken residence in with red puffy eyes tears still streaming down her pale face and hiccupping as she tried in vain to speak to him.

He was up in a less than a second holding out a handkerchief and his other hand placed carefully and comfortingly over top of her own. She choked down her hiccups and took it gratefully wiping her face and smiling softly at him.

"T-Thank you S-Shika-kun…"

He didn't say anything, he just sat there and waited for her to calm down never taking his hand from hers. And when she finally stopped crying she told him everything, choking back sobs as she went along. Today Sakura had told her that she had given up on Sasuke and had actually accepted Lee's offer and they were now dating. Of course she was happy for them but when Ino had asked why Sakura had all of a sudden given up on her long time crush, she had simply blushed and looked away mumbling something along the lines of not wanting to get in between her two friends. Confused and encouraged Ino had gone to find Sasuke in the hopes of getting a date from the raven only to come across a sight she never thought she would see in a million years.

Sasuke and Naruto sitting and talking to each other like they were the best of buddies. And Sasuke was smiling. Annoyed Ino had been about to go up to them to tell Naruto to shut up and go away so her and Sasuke could have their date, when the most unexpected thing had happened.

Sasuke had leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Though Naruto seemed unperturbed and had returned the gesture Ino just stood in shock, her heart cracking straight down the middle. Sasuke had blushed and called him a moron though half heartedly and Naruto just laughed still neither noticed her as Ino turned and dashed away from the scene tears flowing uncontrollably down her face.

And that's when she ended up here. It had seemed that her first instinct was to seek out Shikamaru whenever she was upset. She had giggled upon mentioning it and Shikamaru had felt his face heat up with embarrassment.

These feelings that he was feeling were both painful and pleasant and he quite frankly wanted them to just go away…was the pain even worth it?

He had turned back to face her and their gazes locked instantly. Neither looked away, the trance like state they had both fallen into so pleasant that neither wanted it to end.

And as he looked into her eyes he thought to himself as a smile spread across his face, 'She is worth it.'

And then another unexpected thing happened.

She kissed him.

**OOoOoOoOo**

**AN// Fluff, fluff and more fluff for all of you ShikaIno fans! And notice how I slipped some LeeSaku, KibaHina and NaruSasu in there? Those are also some of my fave pairings from Naruto! Anyhoo~ please review I need your reviews Im desperate for revews! **


End file.
